Dark side
by EHunter13
Summary: Being friends with the chosen one isn't easy. Especially if your working for the man thats trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1 : Other Side of Me

Authors note* This is my first story and i'm not sure how well it go. But this is the first chapter so far. I do not own any of the characters from

J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"Hunter Vain."_

_My hands felt sweaty as I walked up._

_God only knows how much I did NOT want to be in Slytherin. The house where all the evil wizards have gone. As far as I was concerned I am anything but evil._

_As I fixed myself into a good seating position on the stool, one of the teachers placed a hat on top of my head._

_"Hmm...you are a smart one...but you are also strong headed. You could be perfect in slytherin, Ah but you have a destiny, you will be in- "_

_My heart was pounding, I had to subtly wipe my hand on my skirt so no one would see how wet my hand was._

_"-GRYFFINDOR!"_

_"Yes," I mouthed._

_As the Gryffindor table stood up and showered me with applause I looked to the back of the room and saw a tall man dressed all in black with piercing white eyes. My smile left my face, I felt like the world was going in slow motion while he stared at me. It was the same man I have been seeing in my dreams for weeks._

_Fenrir Greyback. But this time it wasn't just Fenrir...this time he was with ...HIM._

* * *

_Hunter woke up in a jolt. She could feel it was coming again. Throwing the covers to the foot of my bed and as quietly as she could. Then she bolted for the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, Hunter looked into the mirror. Her light brown hair fell gently down her arm and ended at her waist. Her eyes were almost a violet, just like her mothers had been._

I thought about all the lessons me and professor Lupin had. I wish he didn't leave we made so much progress, but that was almost 3 years ago, I had to stick to the present.

"You can do this. Fight it." I said to myself.

Sadly my own encouragement wasn't working.

My fingers clenched the side of the sink, if I let go I might have collapsed. My whole body was tensing, the blood inside me was icy cold.

Why did that man keep coming in my dream? Why can't I control myself anymore? Why did professor Lupin leave me? He knew my situation. I don't think any other teacher would help me. If they knew.

I was so focused that I barely heard the knock on the door.

"Hunter? Are you in there it's me, Hermione."

"Ya, I'm fine." I wanted her to just go away, it was hard enough keeping myself together but she would probably just make things worse.

"Are you sure because-"

"Listen Hermione I appreciate the concern, I really do. But, can you just leave?" My whole body ached at this point. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

"Ya...Sure thing." Hermione voice sounded unsure when she said this, I could tell she didn't trust I was okay.

I waited till her footsteps were gone. Then I let go.

I fell instantly to the floor.

I must have hit my head on something, because it began to throb.

Hermione must have come back to the door because when this happened all I could hear was "Alohamora!" come right behind the door.

But I was wrong it wasn't Hermione, it was Harry Potter.

Hunter was going in and out of a gaze, the whole entire room was going dark.

Harry rushed in and tried to wake her up.

"Hunter...wake up! What happened?"

"I-I can't do it..." She said as she finally completely collapsed.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" But Hunter could no longer hear what he was saying, it all sounded like muffled talking.

The last thing I remembered was being taking to Madam Pomfrey. Then darkness

* * *

I have never been more humiliated in my life. Not only did I pass out in the girls bathroom, but it was in front of my friends! All I could do was hope they wouldn't tell a soul.

Madam Pomfrey made me stay in the hospital for a few days until I was sure I could go to school. I got so comfortable I tried to fake another day, but she caught onto it.

When I walked into the great hall I felt like all the eyes in the room where on me. Of course I knew no one cared about a random girl walking to sit at the gryffindor table.

I took my usual spot next to Neville.

I spent around all my eating time reassuring him that I was okay and I was just out because I had the flu.

Harry and Hermione must of keep it a secret because he believed me.

After everyone was done eating the food vanished and all the students began ushering their way to class.

I don't know if I could even go to class, I wanted to get away. I know I have been in the hospital, but I was never alone. Madam Pomfrey was checking up on me every 20 seconds.

I decided after potions class, which was my last class, I would make my way to the owlery. People hardly go there anymore so I would be a good place to collect my thoughts.

"Turn to page 246. , I could always have class another time if it would suit you best." Professor Snape's eire voice shrieked through my ear. "No- uh now is fine." I said, trying to sound as less snotty as I felt. "You are almost as bad as Mr. Potter, who SHOULD be paying attention. Put away the piece of parchment !" Harry wasn't even paying attention and when he heard his name he almost fell out of the chair. As quickly as he could he jammed the parchment away.

After that class went on as boring as usual. Except for Hermione who found just about every class exciting.

Finally Snape dismissed the class. I rushed out the door and made my way to the owlery.

When I got there I was focused only on my thoughts

_How could you lie to everyone?_

_I had to!_

_No you didn't, you could have just said no! They are your friends._

_I know they're my friends but you know as well as I do he would have killed me if I said no._

_I guess thats true, how did they manage to help you pull it off?_

_Easy, he is the dark lord he can trick even the smartest of people with a little "magic"_

_Will they believe you forever?_

_Probably not, but I will get myself out of it by then, in all fairness I have helped Harry against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named since the beginning. I haven't told the dark lord anything._

_Good, you should probably stop talking to yourself someone might hear you._

_Oh, right thanks._

"Hello? Are you even listening to me!" I was startled at first but I calmed down as soon as I realized who it was. "Draco! You scared me half to death! What is it?" "Come to the woods with me. I can't afford to be overheard."

Slowly I followed Draco into the woods making sure no one could see us.

Once we were hidden by the trees he began to talk. "Are you stupid or something? You could of got us BOTH caught! Sometimes I don't even know what he sees in you!" His eyes stared straight into mine, it was almost hypnotic. "No! What the hell are you going on about?" I snapped back. I could not let him think he was better than me. No way!

"What if they saw your mark!" _Draco forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled down her sleeve making her dark mark visible._ "They weren't going to see it!" I grabbed my arm back from him. "How do you know! How in Merlin's name do you KNOW!" Draco was raising his voice so loud I had to keep making sure no one was able to hear us.

"It's okay, it's not like I was going to rat you out!" At this Draco scowl whent away. "If you get caught then-" He looked like he was about to say something kind to me, but then he snapped back into reality. "Then good riddance to you!" He started to walk away from me. I stormed after him as quickly as I could.

"Draco Malfoy you are such a git!" It wasn't much of a comeback but it's all I could think of. But still he turned, he always needed the last word. "Listen Lestrange I don't have time for you stupidity! Are you going to focus on the important stuff or focus on keeping your stupid gryffindor gang?" My face was blank, how dare he use that name, my real name. My hands tensed up and I could feel my face getting red.

"I told you to NEVER call me that!" Draco had a small smirk when he saw how much he got to me. "Sorry cousin I thought we were past the formalities." I felt so angry I was about to cry, but I couldn't cry in front of him, i just couldn't.

"Well hate to break it to you but we aren't and we never will be! I hate this whole thing! I hate you! I hate our family! I just want to be normal!" He looked hurt by my words, all the sudden I felt terrible, he may be Draco Malfoy the biggest git in the world, but he was my cousin and I loved him.

"I'm-i'm sorry, I was just upset." It was the only thing I could think of, but I knew it wouldn't fix anything.

He barely made any movements and continued staring at the floor, "No, you're right."

I'm what?

"Our family isn't normal, and if I were you I would hate me too." With that Draco turned on his heel and walked away. I was filled with guilt. This time I was the git.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

*Author's note*

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that followed me! It means a whole lot to me, and it encourages me to keep writing even when I don't feel up to it. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Draco didn't say anything to me the next week. I was hoping we could fix things soon because christmas was coming and I didn't want to be stuck at his house while we hated each other.

But I had to stop worrying about it because my friends were becoming suspicious. Especially at dinner, I didn't mean to but I would constantly stare at Draco and hope that he would turn and give me his usual smirk.

Its not like I had anything else to do, we were being served spaghetti. Out of all the foods in the world I would have to say spaghetti is the WORST.

"What on earth are you doing?" Seamus voice made me jump. "Oh...Nothing."

Out of all the things I could have said to make myself sound believable, I had to go and say that.

"Come on, cough it up. Who were you staring at? Is it your crush?" At that Seamus started making goo goo eyes at me. "HA no! If you MUST know my friend is in slytherin, and I was just looking for her."

I must be a pretty good actress, because he 100% believed me.

"Whoa! Hold on! You have a friend on...Slytherin?" Seamus looked so surprised he almost dropped his fork.

"Ya, I do! We have been friends since we were little kids. She was only put in slytherin because she is just a little...ah...seductive when it comes to guys." I couldn't help laugh because Seamus's mouth was hanging wide open and he managed to drop spaghetti all over his new slacks.

He quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned it off. "Wha-what do you mean?" It almost worried me how much he seemed to be into her already. "Well her mother was a veela, so she is half veela." Looking at my face he could tell that I was annoyed because he backed off. "Oh...ah thats cool."

My friends name was Aubrey. She was probably one of the prettiest girls in the world. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes that almost make you feel like you're staring into the ocean. She was mostly exceptionally pretty, because she was half veela, but none of the boys cared. They still adored her. Neville tried to be kind and tell me he had no interest in her whatsoever. No matter how hard he tried I could tell he liked her. Aubrey didn't really care about all the attention though. There was only one boy for her.

Draco Malfoy.

Out of all the boys in the world, she only wanted him. I think he likes her too though because when she follows him around he doesn't seem to mind, but he actually enjoys her company. And to make a guy like Draco Malfoy happy, she must be good.

Last christmas when she came over I found them upstairs under the mistletoe making out. I might have vomited in my mouth but I had to admit they made a cute couple.

"Is that her?" Seamus pointed his finger at a blonde slytherin that looked like she was coming over to the table. It was her, I guess I was happy to see my friend. But at the same time she annoys me too death. She is way too hyper in my opinion. "Uh...Ya thats her, just don't drool in front of her please." Seamus quickly wiped his mouth. I gave out a big laugh, that resulted in my snoring in front of the whole table. And that made everyone laugh even more.

"Hi Harry! Did you get a haircut? It looks good!" Aubrey was now skipping down the row to my table. She must be the only slytherin I know that would 1: skip and 2: talk to gryffindors. "Oh, hi Aubrey! Ya-" Harry subtly played with his hair.- "I did."

Aubrey pushed Seamus aside and scooted in between us. I had just started taking a drink of orange juice when, she leaned up next to me and whispered in my ear. "Is he your boyfriend?" I spit out my juice all over Neville, who was sitting across from me. I was so embarrassed I could feel my face turning red.

"GOD NO! Why in Merlin's name would you say that?" Aubrey blushed, "Haha you two just look so cute together! Anyways I wanted to let you know that I'm coming over to Draco's house for christmas so i'll see you th-" I cut her off as quickly as I could, she was NOT about to spill my secret.

"Oh I just forgot, you like him don't you? Thats cool! Maybe you should go sit with him." "But I just wanted to tell you I will see yo-" Why couldn't this girl take a hint? "Seriously GO! I don't want to ruin the moment." Aubrey face flushed. "Oh no! I forgot! I am so sorry! I just wanted to tell you that I 'won't' be seeing you over christmas break! Well I have to run bye!" She turned and waved to Seamus, then she winked at me and ran off.

Seamus scooted back towards me, He looked almost as confused as Neville. "What the bloody hell was that about?" I have no idea why I keep lying to them. One day it will bite me in the butt, and there will be no one to blame but me. If I told them now, everyone would hate me. Especially Harry and Seamus, two of my greatest friends in gryffindor.

"It was nothing, she just wanted to let me know she was going over to Draco's house for christmas, so she wouldn't come over to my house as planned." I could tell by the look on Seamus's face he did not believe me one bit. "Ya okay? Well anyways I have to go to DADA, I'll see you later."

* * *

After dinner I finally had a chance to track down Draco. I knew I could find him in the room of requirements. Ever since the dark lord gave Draco his mission, he has been trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. I have tried to think of a way we can both get out of this, and away from our families but I don't think that will happen at the rate this is going.

As I walked by a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall. I placed my hand on the icy door knob. I wasn't sure what room I would walk into. I have used this room only a few times. Once I followed Draco into here so he could show me the cabinet, I also went there a few times with Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's army last year. I turned the knob and stumbled in. I slammed my knee against a pile of books. I was in the right room.

"Hello? Who's there?" I nearly screamed, I had run straight into Draco. "Oh it's you. What do you want Hunter?" I was surprised he actually used my first name this time. He must have been really upset. He didn't show it though, for he still had the same scowl on his face. This time he looked different however. His face was all red almost as if he had been crying, I instantly threw the thought out of my head. Draco Malfoy, crying?

"Are you okay? You look like yo-" "Of Course I'm okay! I'm not like you, I don't have emotional problems." He started to walk past me, like I wasn't even there. I have no idea why he hated me so much, all I ever wanted to do was help him. "Listen Draco, I don't know what happened between us. We use to be best friends, I loved being with you." Draco stopped and turned to look at me.

"You want to know why I hate you? Well listen up because i'm only saying it once. You and me we were in this together. Then when you decided I wasn't good enough, you left me for dear old Saint Potter! So do me a favor and leave me alone! I don't care If your mother kicks you out! You aren't one of us, and you never will be."

I was surprised how much his words got to me. I am usually like a brick wall, but this time his words felt different. This time I believed him. I was now mad at myself. He was right, I do love my friends but I betrayed my whole family. Worst of all I betrayed him, one of my best friend. Everyone in gryffindor was extremely nice, but they didn't understand me like Aubrey and Draco did.

I was about to say something when I heard a door open. Draco stayed frozen in his tracks, we didn't move a muscle. "Draco? Draco? It's me! Aubrey! You said you needed me? Helloooooooo?" We both relaxed when we saw Aubrey's happy bubbly face come out from around the corner.

"Whoa! Hello Hunter, didn't expect to see you here. You're not cheating on me are you Draco? Aw who am I kidding! Why would you like Hunter. I mean you're related." Draco smiled a bit, I haven't seen his smile in a long time. At least not with me around.

"Oh no its fine. Hunter was just leaving. Isn't that right?" Draco and Aubrey linked arms and walked past me back towards the cabinet. This was my last shot to say something.

"I'm sorry Draco. I love you." My face was turning red, I was so scared. All I could do was run. I didn't even stop when I ran into a first year and knocked all of his books over. I couldn't cry in public I had to go somewhere no one else would go.

I opened the girls bathroom door. I honestly hated that room to death, but no one ever came in here. Opening one of the old stalls I plopped down and cried. I don't know why I was crying, I just did. It was nice and quiet in the bathroom. I felt I could open up and just relax in the silence.

I should have known it wouldn't last. "Who-Who's that? Is someone crying?" Moaning Myrtle's voice filled the bathroom. Myrtle's ghost popped right out of the loo "Oh Hunter it's you! I never think I would see you in here, then again you aren't the first in your family to come in here crying."

She made me jump a little so I made my way out of the stall, at first I didn't even think of what she said, but then all the pieces fit together. "Who else came in here?" "Draco Malfoy! Of course I don't know why he came in here and not the BOYS bathroom, but he was probably embarrassed." That must have been why he looked like he had been crying.

"Did he tell you why?" "Why actually he did, but I can't tell you! So HA!" Myrtle's ghost spun around the room and into the loo again. I was half hoping I wouldn't have to talk to her again. She really freaked me out.

As fast as I could, I ran back to my dormitory, and I slept in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was Lavender Brown who woke me up at 2:00 am. "Psst! Psst! Wake up! Hunter you have a boy here to see you! He is outside waiting!" I could barely make out her figure sitting on the side of my bed. My eyesight was always bad in the morning. I grabbed what I thought to be my slippers and my robe and ran down into the hallway. There was the one boy I did not expect to see.

Draco.

"Draco! Its 2 am! What is this!" My whisper was almost a quiet yell so all the painting kept telling me to quiet down. His voice was hushed but he was serious. "Listen I need to talk to you, but I can't inside." He didn't even look me in the eyes as he said this. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Inside I desperately wanted to follow him. But I couldn't be weak. "Please, it's not just me. There is someone you need to see." I couldn't help myself. I knew this was wrong but before I could stop myself me and Draco were almost at the great hall.

When we got to the great hall we both stopped. "Okay listen to me, you're gonna have to follow me and do exactly what I say understand?" I slowly nodded my head. I didn't know what to think at this moment. Draco still hasn't told me who we were going to see. I followed him into the courtyard, soon where were outside. It was snowing only a little, not enough for it to build. But enough so I could catch some snowflakes on my tongue.

I couldn't stand the secrecy any longer. "So where are we go-" "Shh! Hide!" Me and Draco hid behind a bush just in time before professor Filch walked past us. His lantern always creeped me out a bit. It reminded me of a horror film character. When Filch was finally gone me and Draco continued walking. Finally we got to the gate of Hogwarts. I have no idea why Draco would take me here. There is no possible way to open this gate, even with the darkest magic. Unless of course you are a teacher.

I was about to ask who I had to meet when I finally saw her. It had been a long time since I had seen her. I had always tried my best to stay away from her, but fate has brought us together again. Well Draco has anyways.

* * *

*Author's note*

If you want to know who it was Hunter saw please read my next chapter to find out. I plan on updating another chapter soon.


End file.
